Void
by Mizumaki-Joo
Summary: “I and the other cards will live in you. My pain will be your pain and your happiness will be mine. In order for my hatred and anger to be released, to feel as you once did, You must lose everyone, Are you ready for that?", Sakura nodded, "Very well then"
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Sakura felt a hand grab hers. Turning around, she felt herself start to tear up. "Please, Syaoran, don't leave me." she said. She looked down into his amber eyes and shivered. The next thing she knew, Syaoran let go of her hand and whispered "I love you, Sakura.", and then he slowly disappeared into a mist of white.

Sakura started to whimper before she dropped down onto the steps of the clock tower. A tear fell down her cheek before dropping onto the cement staircase. Another tear fell until she started to cry hysterically. An anguished scream rose from her throat before letting loose out of her lips.

She didn't even care to do anything, unmoving as the remaining Sakura cards burned inside her pocket. The Sakura cards glowed and shot out, moving toward a dark shadow, 'Void'. The Clow card, that Clow Reed abandoned, and buried underneath his house. 'Void' appeared in front of her and Sakura just whimpered mercilessly. Sakura then shot up, off her feet with a new type of determination.

Sakura Spoke, her voice broken and hoarse, "I know how you must've felt, to have the person you love leave and abandon you but you don't need to feel the way you do, Please Void, let me take the pain away…let me heal you."

Void, surprised, looked at the young mistress in front of her. She looked broken yet strong. Void nodded, "I, and the other cards will live in you. My pain will be your pain and your happiness will be mine. In order for my hatred and anger to be released, to feel as you once did, You must be burdened with the pain I feel. You will lose everyone you ever cared about. And with time, you will feel the pain, you will be the only one to remember what you've lost. Your memories and that of everyone's will lie within you. Are you ready to go through with that?"

Sakura looked up at Void with watered and red eyes. Void spoke, her voice carrying throughout Tomoedo. "Very Well, then"

Void used time to turn back time, Sakura turning into an infant. Void rose, using magic to transport into the Kinomoto residence. With a grim face, Void returned into a Clow Card before transforming into a Sakura card. Infant Sakura giggled. Void and all of the Sakura cards glowed before shooting into Infant Sakura's center: her soul, spirit, mind, and heart. Infant Sakura Cried.

Downstairs, in the Kinomoto Residence

Fujitaka smiled, looking down at his wife Nadeshiko laughing at a 7 year old Touya. Touya was a small child with jet black hair and piercing black eyes. "Okaa-san, look at me.", the young boy said. Touya put up building blocks as tall as him. Nadeshiko laughed, "My, what a bright young boy you are." Fujitaka nodded.

All of a sudden, a cry rang though the Kinomoto residence. Nadeshiko shot up and ran toward little Sakura's room. Opening the door, she saw infant Sakura crying. Picking up Sakura, Nadeshiko held Sakura, shushing her. Instantly, Sakura stopped crying and looked up at her mother. Her red and puffy emerald eyes watered. Nadeshiko couldn't help but notice Sakura's eyes were no longer bright.

2 years Later, Kinomoto Residence

9 year old Touya sat in his living room. Trying to do his math homework, he got up to go call for his mother. 2 years old Sakura, waddled toward where Touya's homework laid. Grabbing his pencil, she giggled before penciling in the answers.

In the doorway, Touya and Nadeshiko stood, gasping at little Sakura. Touya walked toward Sakura and picked her up. Nadeshiko picked up Touya's homework and glanced it over. Fujitaka came home early from work. "what's wrong?". he asked. Nadeshiko simply walked over to her husband and handed him the homework. Fujitaka laughed, "Touya got it all right, where's the surprise in that." Nadeshiko just shook her head, "Touya didn't do that, Sakura did."

Fujitaka just shook his head, "That's impossible." Everyone turned toward Sakura who just simply giggled.

Doctor Kaho-Mizuki's Office

"Well, there's nothing wrong with Sakura. In fact, I've handed her a series of tests. It seems she's, well…to put it lightly, just smart. I've called a specialist in from Hong Kong. Have you heard of the Li's" Doctor Kaho-Mizuki asked. Nadeshiko nodded, "They're a very prestigious family. I believe Xi-Xi Li is the head of the LI Corporation. I don't see how that's going to help us," Nadeshiko said. "Well, I was well referring to Xi-Xi's wife, Yelen Li. She's a Doctor like me but she specializes in predicaments like these"

Fujitaka spoke, "I'm confused, specializes in what exactly?" Doctor Kaho-Mizuki smiled, "In Gifted Children, Kinomoto-san. Your daughter is gifted, a genius and prodigy is the correct term I believe. Now, How gifted is she? Well, that's for Yelen-sama to find out"

Li Residence

Yelen kissed her Husband's Cheek. "I'll be going to Tomoedo, Japan for quite some time. Apparently, there's a little girl who's 2 year old who's gifted." Xi-Xi nodded. Yelen hugged her 4 beautiful daughters and smiled down at her 6 year old son, Xiao-Lang. Picking up her bags, Yelen turned toward the door and walked down the steps, into a limo.

2 Years Later

Little Sakura sat down in a white room. She scribbled something down on a piece of paper. Outside the room, Yelen talked to Fujitaka, "How has she been, since the accident?" Fujitaka's face was grim, "Since we've all lost Nadeshiko, things have been hectic with the funeral. Sakura has been more withdrawn that usual." Yelen nodded, "I thought so, she's been working more diligently in her studies, soon, she'll be done with her college studies. In Martial arts, she is far more superior than anyone I have ever seen. She's been able to take 20 men about 10 times her size in less than a couple minutes without a scratch. She's also completed a little over 62 languages. I believe Nadeshiko would have been proud of her."

Fujitaka just shook his head, "Nadeshiko would've been happy just to see Sakura smile. I haven't seen her smile a real smile since the day she was born. It's like she's void of any feelings." A tear slipped down Fujitaka's face.

All of a sudden, 3 men in black garments barged through the room. Yelen could clearly see a tiger tattoo on the neck of one of the men, narrowing her eyes, she was about to summon her magic when little Sakura appeared in front of her. Time seemed to rewind. Those without magic didn't notice. The tigers seemed to be walking backwards outside. Li Yelen turned toward Fujitaka against her will.

Then time stopped. Little Sakura tugged on her father's pants leg. Fujitaka looked down, "What is it Sakura?" Sakura tried to plaster a smile on her face, "Can you take Yelen to get some ice cream down the street?" Fujitaka shook his head, "How about a little later, sweetie?" Sakura shook her head, before her eyes glowed a eerie green, "No, you will go out the back door and take Yelen down the road. You will not return until later in the day.", Sakura said in a deep voice unlike hers. Yelen watched in horror as Fujitaka grabbed her hand and walked toward the back door. Yelen opened her mouth to protest as she was being dragged to the back when Little Sakura spoke, "I'm sorry but I need you to protect what's left of my family." Yelen looked at her with sad eyes. Right as Yelen and Fujitaka walked out the back door, 3 men came barreling through the door. Sakura glowed a eerie red and burst into flames, "You guys picked the wrong place.", little Sakura said before bright flames of fire burst out of little Sakura inflaming the entire place. The 3 men screamed and Sakura closed her eyes. She felt the magic over power her and something from the back of her mind came through. Sakura fainted.

_flashback_

"_Class, we have a new student. Please welcome Syaoran Li." A Young 10 year old boy walked through the classroom door. Sakura giggles and watched as Tomoyo whispered something. Terada-sensie continued, "Syaoran Li, would you like to introduce yourself?" The boy nodded, bowing, he said, "I'm from Hong Kong, My name in Syaoran Li and I am in the 4__th__ grade." Terada-sensie nodded, "You may sit behind Kinomoto Sakura."_

_Sakura raised her hand and watched as the boy stopped next to her desk, staring down at her and she staring up at him._

_Flash_

_Sakura hit the volleyball up and watched as Syaoran hit the ball back toward her. He laughed and she felt herself start to feel warm inside. She looked toward the side and saw Tomoyo, Rika, Takashi, Eriol, Chiharu, and Mei-ling staring at them._

_Flash_

_Sakura was running through a swarm of people, holding a teddy-bear in one hand. She forced her legs to go faster. In a distance, she could see him. Calling out his name, she yelled, "Syaoran-kun". The boy turned around and watched as she ran to him._

_Sakura jumped on the other boy, she felt him hug her, his grip on her tightening as if he was going to lose her for life. "Syaoran-kun, do you really have to leave?", she asked. _

"_Yes.", the boy replied. Sakura broke loose of their embracement and stared at him with watering eyes. "Please, Stay.". Syaoran shook his head, his heart breaking as he replied, "I have to finish my studies, Sakura-chan, But I promise, after I'm finished with my Li training, I'll return." _

_Sakura whimpered, looking down at her teddy-bear, she held it out for him to take. She watched as he grasped it, staring at it for what seemed to be hours on end. _

"_Li-sama, it's time to take your leave, the plane will be leaving any second.", a man said as he appeared next to the distress couple. "Yes, Wei-san.", Syaoran replied. _

_Sakura looked down at the ground, tears dropping onto Tomoedo Airport's floor. Suddenly, Sakura saw a blur of a teddy-bear, resembling hers but with a green bow. She grabbed it and when she looked up to say something, she saw Syaoran was already walking into the airplane, with her teddy-bear in hand. Looking down, she held onto Syaoran's teddy. _

"_I love you, Syaoran-kun", she whispered. She turned around, about to walk away, when she felt the wind carry across the distance three words following her name._

"_I love you, Sakura-chan"_

_Flash_

_Sakura felt a hand grab hers. Turning around, she felt herself start to tear up. "Please, Syaoran, don't leave me." she said. She looked down into his amber eyes and shivered. The next thing she knew, Syaoran let go of her hand and whispered "I love you, Sakura.", and then he slowly disappeared into a mist of white. _

_Sakura started to whimper before she dropped onto the steps of the clock tower. A tear fell down her cheek before dropping down onto the cement staircase. Another tear fell until she started to cry hysterically. A anguished scream rose from her throat before letting loose out of her lips. _

_She didn't even care to do anything, unmoving as the remaining Sakura cards burned inside her pocket. The Sakura cards glowed and shot out, moving toward a dark shadow, 'Void'. The Clow card, that Clow Reed abandoned, and buried underneath his house. 'Void' appeared in front of her and Sakura just whimpered mercilessly. Sakura then shot up, off her feet with a new type of determination. _

_Sakura Spoke, her voice broken and hoarse, "I know how you must've felt, to have the person you love leave and abandon you but you don't need to feel the way you do, Please Void, let me take the pain away…let me heal you." _

_Void, surprised, looked at the young mistress in front of her. She looked broken yet strong. Void nodded, "I, and the other cards will live in you. My pain will be your pain and your happiness will be mine. In order for my hatred and anger to be released, to feel as you once did, You must be burdened with the pain I feel. You will lose everyone you ever cared about. And with time, you will feel the pain, you will be the only one to remember what you've lost. Your memories and that of everyone's will lie within you. Are you ready to go through with that?" _

_Sakura looked up at Void with watered and red eyes. Void spoke, her voice carrying throughout Tomoedo. "Very Well, then"_

_End of Flashback_

Little Sakura woke up and looked around the hospital room. Trying to get up, she noticed a doctor walking toward her. "Please, Don't try to move. You just survived a massive fire. A young man got you out just in time. Do you remember your name?" Sakura didn't reply.

"I'm sorry to say, but there was no immediate family on the scene. Would you like us to contact your family?", the doctor asked. Sakura shook her head, "I don't have a family. I've lost everyone."


	2. Chapter 1: Akane Matsumi

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

The Doctor continued to speak to the little girl. "Do you mean that your an orphan?" As the Doctor tried to question the little girl, the little girl blanked out. Her mind somewhere else. "Did your family die? Do you belong to a nearby orphanage? How about the Tomoedo Orphanage? Are you an Orphan?"

_**Little Girls Mind**_

_My name use to be Sakura Kinomoto. I use to be 12 years old with a lot of great friends. I use to have an over protective brother and a caring father. I use to have my best friend and cousin, Tomoyo-chan, right beside me, taping everything about my life along the way. I use to know the perfect guy. I use to be happy. I use to have a family. _

_Now I have nothing. _

_I don't have a name. I'm not 12 years old. I've lost all concept or chance of having friends. I don't have a brother or a father. And I definitely don't have an over fanatic Tomoyo by my side to tape everything about my life along the way. I don't know any perfect guys. I'm not happy. I don't have a family._

_I've lost everything, everyone, and now, I'm no one. I have nothing. I'm lost. I'm Void of any feelings that could possibly warm my heart. I don't even know if I have a heart. _

_Am I confusing you? Well, how about I start from the beginning._

_I have no name. I'm 4 years old but I'm really not. Mentally, I'm infused with the knowledge of everyone from the world and time i came from. Does that make sense?_

_I saved the world from the last Clow Card, Void. _

_I took on Void's pain and gave void my heart, soul and spirit. Void became hope. The cards remain in me and the world's starting all over again. No more Clow Cards to worry about, I guess. But something much worse has happened. History is re-writing itself. I don't know what's going to happen, because if fate has it's ways, in 7 years, someone will be going down into Fujitaka's basement. Someone's going to have to open the Clow book, and this will happen all over again. _

_So, I guess, that someone has to be me. _

_Just to be on the safe side, because I have this theory, that if, in this new time or world, I get that Clow book ahead of time, the cards from my time will awaken and fuse with the cards from this time. Basically, no Clow adventure for me or anyone in this time. No Clow Card havoc. No more pain. And just maybe, I can get to the void in this time. _

_So, that everyone that I use to love…everyone that I cherished, will be safe. And the person that I am now can be gone. In it's standing, will be the person I use to be. So that, just maybe, I can be Sakura Kinomoto. So that I can be 12 again with a lot of great friends, an over protective brother, a caring father, a best friend-cousin named Tomoyo by my side, and the perfect guy to be happy with…to share my family with and, just maybe, in time, have a family with. _

_In order to accomplish all this, I must abandon them…So that I may prepare and fight for those that I loved. So that, I may not be Void. So that, I can be Sakura Kinomoto. _

_But for now, I have no name. I have no family and I don't feel._

_**End Of Little Girls Mind**_

Little Girl's Point of View

I was pulled out of my thoughts when i looked up to gaze at the doctor, only to see a young man leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed.

He was tall and lean. He wore a navy blue suit with a metal badge attached to his left side sleeve. He wore a belt with a gun in it's sheath. I bit my lip at the queer resemblance to Touya. He had straight black hair tied in a low pony tail, reaching down to his mid-back. He had pale skin and thin lips. His long nose complemented his angular and sharp face.

I turned my attention back to the doctor. "Are you an orphan? Do you have a name?"

I shook my head, "I don't remember but I am awfully overwhelmingly tired and partially fatigued, Can you bare to question me further some other time, Doctor Kensie?"

The Doctor seemed shocked at the articulate and strong voice i used. I mean, can you imagine a 4 years old, little girl with tubes sticking out of her, talking to you in a mature manner as if she was 32 or something. I smiled when i saw the doctor nod. "Of course, you just survived, what must have been a Traumatic experience. I'll leave you to get acquainted with the young man who saved you. He was off duty, the moment he pulled you out of the fire."

The doctor walked out and the little girl managed to sit up and stare at the young police man. He walked up to her bed and sat down in the seat the doctor had just been occupying. "My name's Ryo Shou. Do you have a name miss?"

There must of been a moments silence of hell as i stared at the young civic man of duty in front of me.

He was obviously handsome and a police officer. He must be between 20 and 28, no older than 30. He looks like he comes from a prestigious family.

"Your name?", he asks one more time, as I continue to just stare at him. Time seems to go by and I smile. "My name?", I ask.

He nods, and my smile falters. Can't he see I'm suffering from what should appear as amnesia. Inwardly i cringe and laugh bitterly. I answer, the first name that comes to mind after i realize he's still waiting for my name. He nods and seems satisfied with the answer. I realize, I must be the most retarded person in the world, because i just gave the name of a video game character that Kero use to play.

I repeat it, and it flows out of my lips, echo-ing throughout the hospital room.

_'Akane Matsumi'_


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Kaho Again

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I look up at the white ceiling, I've been in this hospital room forever. I feel like I'm going to go insane or crazy. It's seems like an eternity since I've met Ryo Shou. It seems like an eternity since I've been in this so called 'accident'. And it seems like an eternity since I've seen my father.

The reality of it all is that it's only been one week, two days, 3 hours, 14 minutes, and 42 seconds. That is, if the time on the clock is right. I sit up and stretch my limbs, extending my arms above my head and bending my back. I yawn, and just as I'm about to plop right back onto the hospital bed, the police officer from before, 'Ryo Shou', comes into the room with another man.

Ryo Shou is still in his uniform but this time, his hair is shorter, just down to his cheeks. He must have gotten a nice haircut. His deep charcoal eyes can be seen through the shadow of his bangs. He smiles at me and I smile back.

The other man is wearing a tan suit. He's shorter than Ryo, not by a lot but shorter. He's older, mid 50's maybe. He's chubby in the mid-section and is balding. His eyes though, are a warm hazel. He smiles to me to and I nod.

It's just then my eyes travel down to the other man's left hand and I notice, he's carrying a brown briefcase.

"Hello Akane-chan. This is Mr. Daifuki. He's here to settle your information and the like.", Ryo says.

"Hello Ryo. Hello Mr. Daifuki. And what information is that?", I ask.

Mr. Daifuki sits down on the chair next to my bed and settles his briefcase onto a nightstand. He pulls out some papers and asks me my name.

I answer, cringing inside, "Akane Matsumi".

_**Later**_

My hands sore after answering test after test. I look at the man in front of me as he finishes grading my papers and watch as he takes Ryo outside of the room.

Ryo Shou's Point of View

I listen to Mr. Diafuki as he's explaining Akane's results.

"This girl is a genius, an absolutely intelligent girl. I've given her a series of tests on every subject, each subject on 4 different levels. The first level is elementary, while the second level is junior, the third is high school and the fourth is university. She's passed every single one, not one question wrong. What did you say this girl's name was, again.", Mr Daifuki explains.

I look down at the man and say, "Akane Matsumi. But I don't think that really is her name. There are no records of an Akane Matsumi."

Mr. Daifuki opens his mouth, "It doesn't matter is that's not her name, If she wants to be called the Queen of England, she has every right to. I'm going to go write up her papers: you know, her passports, identification, social security and the like. She's 4 years old, right?"

"I don't know," I say honestly, and I look inside the room to see her staring at us.

"Well, it doesn't matter. I'll contact my government informant and place her into a special program for genius's like her. She'll have degrees coming out of her ass by the time she's a teenager.", Mr. Daifuki says.

Before I can retort that she's only a little girl, he walks away from me. I sigh, and ruffle my hair. Looking inside the room, I smile at Akane. She's a sweet little girl. She reminds me of my sister.

_**1 week later**_

Akane's Point of View

I'm sitting down inside a room, listening to teachers lecture me. I raise my hand, and Mr. Daifuki who's off to the side comes barreling at me, "What's wrong?", he asks.

I sigh and say, "I already know this. Why do I have to be here?"

Mr Daifuki smiles and says, "Well, if you want, You can take the according tests in achieving any of the degrees you'd like." I nod and say, "I'd like that, give me all tests in all degrees." He looks at me before nodding.

_**7 years later**_

I finish up the last sentenced and hand it in to Mr. Daifuki. He nods and runs it over before giving me my last degree. I've completed all degrees and human can achieve. I walk out of the government building and see Ryo waiting for me. 7 years ago, this man saved my life, and 7 years ago, he adopted me. I enter into the car and smile at him, before greeting him. He nods and drives away.

When we get home, I sit down on the couch. I hear Ryo laugh. "Hard day?"

I nod, "Like you wouldn't believe it. I had to sit down and feel Mr. Daifuki stare me down." Ryo chuckles again. He's standing near the window, and I turn to look at him. Hi's grown older. His hair is longer and his face is more solemn after a decade or more of being a police officer. He's wearing a white shirt and black slacks. I look at his shirt and my face tilts in confusion as I look at the red dot on his chest.

Before I know it, something hit's the window and barrels into Ryo. He's thrown back into the wall and I just realize he's been shot. I scream and run toward him. I put pressure on his chest but the blood's seeping through my fingers to fast. Tears come out of my eyes. And I hear some more shots banged through out the house. I realize their shooting at me, and I look at Ryo. I can tell he's dead, and I purse my lips. I get up and fall to my knees when I trip over some broken glass. I bite my lips and screech when a bullet pierces my arm, and I run out toward the garage. Grabbing my cell phone out of my pocket, I open the car door, and turn the keys that are in the ignition. I type in '911' in my phone, and wait for some women to ask 'what is the emergency', I scream into the phone and I ram the pedal into full gear and hit the gas.

The car hit's the garage door open and keep's going down the road. I can see 2 men start to curse behind me as they get onto their motorcycles. I scream into the phone once more, "There are two men chasing me. They've shot and killed my guardian. They're fucking chasing me.". I hear the women on the other line telling me to calm down and to give me an address.

I start screaming at the women, "Their chasing me down the fucking road, I can't give you a fucking address." I slam my cell phone down and start speeding up. I can see a police station up the road and start to brake. As the car comes to a screeching stop, I jump out of the car and run into the police station.

The police look at me, and like the barreling idiots they are, the 2 men that killed Ryo run in after me with guns. Instantly the police take out their guns and the 2 men drop theirs. I slump toward the floor and a police man hurries toward me, calling for a medic. I can feel my heart slowing and I close my eyes for an instant.

Everything feels cold, and everything becomes dark.

The last thing I hear is someone screaming, "Get the medic."

_**Later**_

The ceiling's white again and I realize I'm in a hospital again. I feel horrible and as I try to get up, a pain shoots through my arm, and out my body. My head hit's the pillow and I close my eyes.

_**Later**_

I open my eyes to see a doctor checking the Iv's in my arm. I smile at her and try to say hi but it doesn't come out quite right. Instead, a hoarse screech comes out.

I read the name tag on her chest, it reads, "Kaho-Mizumki".

'Kaho? Where do I know that name from?', I think.

I shake my head and look up at her, she smiles at me before saying, "Hello, I'm Doctor Kaho-Mizuki." I smile back and say, "Akane Matsumi".


	4. Chapter 3: Hatsue Miyamoto

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Akane spent the whole week answering questions from the police. She wasn't able to see anyone, not that she had friends or anything. She felt a lone tear slip out of her eye as she looked straight into the government cop's eyes.

He was telling her something but all she could do is nod, as she felt something bubble inside of her throat. And when he asked her, "I think it's best if you're put into a witness protection program, we don't know who did this, it's most likely gang related but which gang, we don't know. Would you participate in a witness protection program? It's means, everything you've accomplished, degrees and schooling would be gone.", all Akane could do at the moment was open her mouth and try to croak yes, but it came out strangled and her lips pursed, her forehead scrunched, as she tried to restrain herself from crying or breathing.

"I'm sorry for your loss, we're going to relocate you to Hong Kong, with a family friend of mine. They will take care of you. You'll be attending Hong Kong High. You'll be a sophomore, 15 years old. You'll be 4 years older than what you really are. With your looks, you can pass for a 15 year old. In Hong Kong, you'll be known as my daughter, going to school at Hong Kong Public, and staying with a family friend of mine, The Li's. No one will know what your really doing there, not even the Li's, Ok?"

Akane nodded.

Later

I found myself staring into the mirror. I was tall for an 11 year old. My eyes were a dull green but still magnificent and glowing. My skin was unusually pale but still beautiful. I had full, small pink lips that were fuchsia in a sense, unlike any other person. I had a very small frame, but I'm tall, 5'7'' for a 11 year old, but my hips were tiny, my waist even tinier, with long, lean legs that seamed to go on forever, small feet, a round ass which was probably the only big asset about me besides my big, round breasts. They weren't huge but were big compared to my tiny frame. My collar bone was striking, and my long arms reached up to touch my long hair. My hair was probably the best thing about me. I had long, light brown hair, almost golden, down to my thighs in huge ringlets of curls, but for today I just put it up in a empty bun. I didn't put any makeup on, and just changed into a simple pair of blue denim jeans, and a black tank top. I'd be leaving today which would mean I'd miss Ryo Shou's Funeral.

I sighed, and grabbed a couple bags of clothes, some money, and a picture of Ryo with her. It was taken last month, during Ryo's birthday. He was smiling with his arms around her. He seemed younger, almost like he was in his late teens, like 18-20, with his hair flowing, his mouth wide open smiling, as he put his strong arms around her. She was smiling, and laughing too, and as she stared at that, she felt herself start to tear but she promised herself last night, no more tears, no more pain, because showing pain and tears were a sign of weakness, and she could not afford to be weak. She could not lose this battle, not after she fought so long and went through so much shit with void, and she had a feeling she'd be meeting some people from her old life, before void; she had a feeling she'd meet li, and she would have to be just as cold as he was to her, when she first met him.

I walked out the door.

Later

I got off the plane and saw him, instantly my breath hitched and I realized he was looking around for me, in a pair of black slacks, a white tee, a loose tie, and a rolled up blazer. His hair was still messy in this time, and he was older. Taller than her, at 5'10'. composing herself, she looked unemotional, mysterious, and attractive all at the same time. Getting a betting hold on her bag, she walked up to him, "Mr. Li, I presume."

He instantly looked at me, and seemed transfix, "Yes, Hatsue Miyamoto?" Inside, I was screaming, 'NO, SAKURA KINOMOTO', but I realized he could never know. No, for now I was Miyamoto's kid, staying with a friend of the family, but I just nodded.

LI's POV

I stared at the girl in front of me, she seemed cold and distant. Yelen, told me, she was a sophmore, 2 years younger than me. I stared at her, she was beautiful. I wanted to know her more. I wanted to hang out with her but she seemed so cold and distant. She was indifferent to my charm, or my seemingly present wealth.

Sighing, I drove her to my house. She sat next to me in the car, and was quiet the whole time. I tried talking to her but she remained quiet. A part of her bag was open, and I saw a man, probably older than me, in college or something. He was good looking, not that I'm gay or anything. He had his arm's around Hatsue's body and I felt a pang of jealousy, was she sad because she left this loser?

I shook my head and felt anger start to boil inside of me. As I dropped her off at the front door, I went behind, and parked my car in the garage. She didn't even seem surprised by my house, errr...mansion.

She waited for me, as I walked back to the front. We went inside. I saw the whole gang standing there, my four sisters, Eriol, Tomoyo, Touya, Yukito, Meilin, Nadeshiko, Fujitaka, and Yelen, even the elders were there, and I bit my lip. Who was she, was she really that important. I knew what was coming, and my 4 sisters instantly jumped forward to grab her, and yell kawaii, but I was surprised by what happened next.

Hatsue simply stepped to the side, sliding behind me. My four sisters came crashing down in a large heap. I felt a corner of my lip tug up in a smile. Everyone must've noticed it because they all looked at me. I blushed.

Yelen's POV

I watched my son, he hasn't smiled since his father, my husband has died, And I've never seen him blush like that. I looked at the girl. She seemed pleasant enough, very composed. She stepped forward to all of us and bowed, thanking us for our hospitality and introducing herself as Hatsue Miyamoto. I wondered, Tinashi Miyamoto was a very good friend of mine, and he had magic, did that mean she did too?

I stared at her, she didn't show anything. I couldn't sense an aura, and I concentrated as I tried to peer harder. Regular humans, non magic, like meilin had gray aura's. It was impossible for Hatsue not to have an aura, and I realized she must be cloaking her aura, but that was something only the extremely well gifted could do. Her late husband could somewhat conceal his aura, and the only other people she knew who in history has ever accomplished the feat was Clow Reed, and Eriol, the reincarnation of Clow Reed, well half reincarnation.

Hatsue (Aka Akane. Aka Sakura)

I was showed my room, and put all my stuff in the drawers. I then put the one picture beside me. I realized, this is why I'm fighting, because although, I lost the cards in this time, I lost some of my power, I lost to void, I lost my family, I lost ryo shou, I lost everything, I was still here, breathing and no one could ever take that away as long as I kept fighting.

After being on a 3 hour flight in the heat, I walked into the extended bathroom and started to strip down, when my eyes dimmed.

As I took a shower, I breathed in the hot mist and let it come out cool. I stood there for what seemed forever and sighed. Time seemed to still and I wish I could stay like this forever but I couldn't because life kept moving whether you were still or not. Sighing, I washed my body and hair.

As I stepped out of the shower, I looked in the mirror. The ringlets of hair fell beside me, and I examined my long neck and my luscious lips before I stared into my dull, lifeless eyes. Putting a towel around my body, I walked into my room. I put on a simple white sundress, dried my hair, and put a white headband in my hair.

Walking out of the room, I headed for the basement. I realized, after I lost my family, they must have moved in with the Li's which meant the book was probably here, in this time, at the Li's.

I explored the halls, and saw steps at the end of the corridor, smirking, I walked down them, and found myself in a basement full of old, dusty shelves. Closing my eyes, I walked through, extending my hands across the books on the shelves, before I stopped and grabbed at a book, the book of clow. Smiling, I concentrated, letting the smallest bit of aura out so the book could recognize me as it's owner. Opening my eyes, is watched as the book glowed before the cards sprang out, in bright colors. I whispered an incantation and the clow cards in this time transformed into sakura cards. Breathing in, the cards swooned into timeless lights, right into me. The cards from my time that laid inside of me awakened and I felt the power of my star awaken. Cloaking my magic, I held the book. I could see Kero in the cook, but I knew it wasn't the time. Smiling, I whispered, "Soon, Kero, Soon, I'll see you."

"Clow Book, return to my room." The clowbook, disappeared from my hand, safely hidden in my duffel in the room the li's assigned me. Humming, I walked upstairs back into the corridor, headed toward the dining hall, it would be time for dinner soon.

Touya's POV

I sat in dinner when Hatsue walked in and sat down opposite of me. She was truly beautiful and reminded me of the picture of my mother, and the memory of my sister, Sakura.

I smiled at her, but she simply remained emotionless and nodded. I felt sadness inside, but nodded back.

Soon, everyone came down, and tomoyo and meilin sat next to her.

Dinner seemed uneasy. Hatsue ate little, and excused herself. I watched as she walked away, and felt another pang of sadness.

Hatsue

I could feel Touya's stare as I excused myself.

As I walked away, I felt sadness radiate from him into me. Closing my eyes, a lone tear fell. I would not cry, but I could shed one tear for my lost brother, for his sadness.

'I love you, Oni-chan. But I'm not ready yet, not till, I find out who those men were all those years back, that were in the fire, till I find out who killed Ryo, and till I finish with what void had in store for me. I fear, that it may be a lifetime and then some more. Please, Move on. Ashieteru Touya-san'


	5. Chapter 4: Antsy

disclaimer: i do not own anything

_Note: I wrote Nadeshiko was in the last chapter. I understand i wrote she died in the prior chapters. It's all part of the plot. I hope I'm not confusing anyone. Oh, and Sorry for not updating. I've been sort of busy with school work._

Hatsue woke up that morning, she took a shower, and redied herself for school. She wore a simple black tee shirt and jeans.

She stared in the mirror, and looked at her long golden light honey hair, huge ringlets of gold faling down my back, resting downward toward my mig thighs. I looked in my eyes, a mixture of emerald and jade, specks of teal and violet glimmered.

Sighing, i grabbed a pair of sneakers and put them on, not before gabbing my black backpack. I stuffed a couple pens and pencils with a notebooks. Walking out of my room, I looked at the picture of me and Ryo on the nightstand. My lips pursed.

I walked down the hall, the stairs and was about to walk out the front door, when i caught sight of Eriol, Tomoyo, Meilin and Syaoran waiting for me. Tomoyo smiled and introduced herself happily, "Konnichiwa, my name is Tomoyo Da..."

I continued to stare at her, as she introduced herself. She wore a simple purple skirt and white top. She looked just like the Tomoyo i knew, but older and more refined. I grew envious inside of how happy she's been over the years. I felt my anger grow as i looked at Eriol, Meilin, and Syaoran. They all seemed happy and content with their lives.

My lips pursed even harder, and i started to chew the inside of my cheeks. I could taste a matellic liquid and didn't trust my further reactions.

"and this is Syaoran Li. We've been waiting for you. It's a nice day outside, would you like to walk with us?"

I wanted to scream, and run, but instead i nodded. "Arigouto, that would be nice." My voice wavering and distrustful.

Tomoyo seemed oblivious and nodded. Smiling her happy grin.

My eyes narrowed but i followed them to school. When we all parted ways, i went to the office.

I sat down in front of the Head Mistress, who gave me a test. She asked me to complete all subjects. I did. When she checked them, she smiled. "You seem to be advanced for this class. I'm going to give you the Senior, Level A-Class A Placement Test"

As I completed it, She reviewed my answers and nodded. "I'm going to let you skip 2 grades, I'm sure Yelen-sama will be pleased. I nodded. "Are you proficient in magic?" I gave her a confused look, "All students attending here have magic or are related to those who have magic. Those without magic become proficient in fighting, Although it is rare that students don't have magic. The only 2 students who have none are Tomoyo D. and Meilin R.", she explained. I smirked, "Magic, huh? Yes, I am rather proficient." "Good, I'll have Sensei Remiki-sama test you. Oh, and stop by my assistant, she'll give you your schedule."

Getting my schedule, i did not bother to stay and ask the assisant for any directions to class. Instead i walked out the door.

As i followed the numbers on the door, I saw Tomoyo at a distance, with a couple girls circling her.

Tomoyo's POV

I was walking to homeroom when Akashi-san, the school slut blocked me. Her and her three bimbos circled me.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Akashi stated. I stared at her before laughing, "Last time i checked, Akashi-san, You were the bitch."

I bit my tongue when I saw Akashi-san raise her hand. I tried to step back, but Rena-san, Akashi's bimbo #1 pushed me foward.

I closed my eyes waiting to get hit, when it never came. I heard a loud slap though. Opening my eyes, i saw Hatsue stand in front of me. She took the hit. Her face turned. Her eyes cast down. She turned back to me, "Are you allright?" She asked, and i nodded.

I could see a rep splotch on her cheek turning blue and green. An apparent bruise about to form. She turned back to Akashi-san, and spoke, "I suggest you walk away."

Normal POV

It was Akashi-san's turn to laugh. "You against me. Do you know who i am? I rank as the top female fighter in this school as well as the top sorceress."

Hatsue just chuckled, "How naive you are. You are weak, and nothing more than an ant in my way, Antsy-san. So, walk away, hai?"

Akashi glared, "Antsy-san? It's Akashi-san, idiot. Now get out of my way, before i decide to forget about Tomoyo-san there, and inadvertly hurt you."

Hatsue smiled, "I don't think so. You won't be hurting Tomoyo any time in the near future...let me make that ever."

Akashi snorted, "And whose going to stop me? You. Don't make me laugh. You wouldn't be able to protect anyone."

"I'll stop you, you forget, you don't even know me. But i know your kind, a useless bitch.", Hatsue replied.

Akashi-san's face grew red, before she raised her foot to kick Hatsue. Hatsue just caught her foot, and threw her against the wall. Bimbo #1, rose to the challange, and went to punch Hatsue, who moved to the side and kneed her in the side. Hatsue turned to Bimbo #2, who was calling on her magic, and went to send a fire attack against Hatsue who simply, waved her hand, the fire dissapating. It was suffice to say, Bimbo #2 and #3 ran for their lives.

Hatsue rolled her eyes. "Are you alright?" She asked Tomoyo again. Tomoyo nodded. "Hai", she replied.

The bell rang, and Hatsue growled, "Ano, now I'm late, thanks to Antsy-san, here." Tomoyo smiled, laughing a bit, and asked, "What class are you in?".

"Level 1- Class A", Hatsue replied.

Tomoyo smiled, "Same as me, Meilin, Eriol, and Syaoran. That's wierd, i thought you were a sophmore. Level-3. Level 1 is for Seniors."

Hatsue just shrugged, "I'm proficient enough for Level 1."

Tomoyo nodded, "You have magic then? Class A, is for top students who pocess powerful magic."

Hatsue grew confused, "You have Magic."

Tomoyo shook her head, "Iie, Me and Meilin, don't but we study Magic when everyone practices, Our lienage give us the capability of being in Class A. Meilin is from the Li Clan, and I am part of the Kinimoto Lienage, Touya is the one who had high assessments in Magic. His past assessments allowed me to be part of Class A."

Hatsue, nodded, "I am proficient in Magic as well."

In Level 1-Class A

The door opened, and Tomoyo and Hatsue walked in. Everyone stared at both of them.

Sensei Remiki-Sama stared at both of them, "Tomoyo-san, You are late, I'll have to punis.."

Hatsue interrupted, "Gomen Sensei Remiki-Sama. I help Tomoyo-san up. She was showing me to class."

Sensei Remiki-Sama nodded, "That is a plausible excuse. Tomoyo-san you may go to your seat. And you must be our new student, Hatsue Miyamoto, if I am correct. I beleive you have the wrong class. The School was informed you would be placed in Level 3, among the sophmores."

Hatsue nodded, "Hai, I was suppose to be placed in Level 3, but after my placement exams, the Head Mistress placed me in Level 1-Class A."

Sensei Remiki-Sama nodded, "And you have magic?"

Hatsue nodded, "Hai, the Head Mistress also informed me you will be testing me."

Hatsue's POV

Sensie Remiki-Sama nodded, "Class, This is Hatsue Miyamoto. In this class, We have the seating assignments based on Rank of Magic. You may join Tomoyo-san and Meilin-san in the back, till i test your rank."

Hatsue nodded, and sat in the back. She observed Eriol sat in the first seat in the front row, Syaoran in the second seat, and Antsy in the third. I could hear Antsy snicker at me about how she bruised my face. Rolling my eyes, I grunted and sat in the back.Tomoyo and Meilin smiled at me. I realized Tomoyo must have told Meilin what had happened because she gave me a worried look. I just shrugged it off.

Class went by fast. I was extremely bored. There was a test in math on Integration. Sensie tried to omit me from the test, but i replied i was well prepared for any test.

I took the test, and finished within a few seconds. Getting up, i handed it to him. I sat down back at my desk. It took 30 minutes before another student finished, Li-san of course. Then Eriol. Then Meilin. Then Tomoyo. Then Antsy. Eventually, everyone was done. It was closing to the end of the day, when we would have our last subject, Magic. I watched Sensei use his magic to make our surroundings change to a plain room as huge as a football field.

Sensei motioned for me to walk up. As i did, He asked me, "How proficient are you?" I simply mentioned, "Profiecient enough, if i may ask, can i duel against the top female sorceress."

Sensei nodded, "If, you think your ready?" I chuckled, and nodded.

Normal POV

Antsy and Hatsue stood in the middle of the room. Antsy smiled before taking a fighting stance, her two feet apart and her fists in front of her face. Her stance showed her overwhelmingly confidence and power. Hatsue on the other hand, brought her leg foward, the other leg bent back, the top body of hers twisted facing Antsy, her left hand foward, palm straight up rigid, and her right hand curved above her hand, palm faced up, fingers outstreched toward Antsy. Hatsue smirked, her stance showing fluidity of motion, defense, power, and spirit.

Antsy made the first move, she went to punch Hatsue who simply swerved her hand, grabbing Antsy's wrist, flinging it the side, using Antsy's own power against her. Hatsue moved foward, using the other hand, and punched Antsy in the chest. Antsy simply fung backward, with such force, she flew toward the swarm of observers who instantly stepped to the side, seperating. Ansty hit the wall, the wall behind her cracked, and dented with a gapping hole.

Everyone gasped, transfixed by the power Hatsue exhibited.

Antsy got up, angered and ready, she called on her powers and screamed, "Shadows of Pain, come to my aid." In her hands, a great orb of darkness formed. The dark shadows flew toward Hatsue, encasing her in a great dread of pain. Hatsue simply scoffed, the pain nonexistant to her.

The shadows simply dissapated, not having any happiness to feed off of.

Antsy's eyes widened, as did everyone else. Hatsue smirked, seeing the fear in Antsy's eyes.

"Like i mentioned earlier, You don't know who I am, or what I've been through. Your Shadows of Pain, an excellent move which brings the prey fall into a submissive sorrow. Their will broken. The shadow feeds off of the hapiness of the prey, until they fall, am i correct? You underestimated your opponent though, as some girl whose life was easy, who was happy, content, like every human in this world. I don't have any happiness in my life. I've lost everyone. And now, this battle is over. You've seem to exerted your power, exhausted your magic and body. Do you surrender?"

Antsy's eyes cast down, and nodded, "Hai, Miyamoto-sama", she whispered.

Everyone gasped and stared at Hatsue.


	6. Chapter 5: OniChan

disclaimer: i do not own anything.

Sensei Remiki-sama looked at Hatsue with approval. The room dissappeared and they were back in the classroom. "Hatsue-san, you will be ranked #3 among the Level 1-Class A, as well as the school. You will also be ranked as #1 among the female fighters and sorceress." Sensei Remiki-san said. Sensei smiled and opened his mouth once more, "Tomorrow, you will be seated between Syaoran-san and Akashi-san."

Hatsue nodded. Grabbing her stuff from the back of the room, the bell rang and as everyone walked out, she saw Akashi-san walk up in front of her.

Hatsue smiled, as did Akashi, "You were a formidable opponent, Antsy-san." Akashi-san laughed, and said, "Hai, but you were far more superior."

Hatsue saw Tomoyo and the rest of them motion for her. She nodded and looked back at Akashi-san, "Now, no more pushing Tomoyo-san around, or I'll have to put you in your place, Antsy-san."

Akashi nodded, "Hai, but call me Akashi." Hatsue smiled, put a finger to her chin as if she were pondering the thought and shook her head, "Iie, now where would the fun in that be, I like Antsy-san."

Akashi chuckled before nodding and bowing. Hatsue smiled and bowed, before walking away.

Hatsue walked out of the classroom and say Tomoyo, Meilin, Eriol and Syaoran. Tomoyo smiled at her and congradulated her, "Sugio, Hatsue, you were amazing." Meilin nodded her head in agreement. Eriol joked, nudging Syaoran, "Ne, Syaoran, We'll have to watch out for Hatsue, she may take our seats and titles next time." Syaoran just scoffed, "That'll be the day when I find a girl I like."

Hatsue shrugged, "But, Li-san, Don't you like Tomoyo and Meilin just fine, I might just beat you tommorow, Hai?"

Everyone laughed. They walked outside, and walked home.

When they got home, they saw Yelen waiting for them. She was smiling, "Hatsue, I'm so glad. The Head Mistress informed me, as well as Sensei Remiki-san."

Hatsue shook her head, "Iie, I got lucky."

Yelen smiled, "Well, still, the elders want you to train next to Syaoran." Syaoran's eyes widened and argued, "Why? She's not even that good."

Yelen gave Syaoran a look, and he stilled.

Later

Hatsue went to her room and sat there. She felt a disturbing prescence and looked around. Looking on her nightstand, she saw her picture was missing. She bit her lip.

Hearing someone clap, she turned around. Her eyes widened when she saw Nadeshiko holding her picture. Glaring, she spoke, "Your not my mother, who are you?".

Nadeshiko smiled, "I'm so happy to hear your doing so well, my daugh..." She stopped when she saw Hatsue go rigid. "Yes, well, I'm not Nadeshiko, am I?" Hatsue concentrated, she felt the prescense of a Clow Card? That was impossible, she gathered all of them too. She watched as the light and shadows in her room swirled.

Nadeshiko smirked, "So you figured it out, Hai?" Hatsue glared, before whispering "Void". The former void from her time, now hope stirred inside her, and Nadeshiko in front of her turned into a tall woman, with long flowing hair, and gray skin. Growling, she brought her magic from inside of her, "Dark, bind her." The Dark card inside of her came out, binding Void but Void simply chuckled, before Dark seeped back inside of Hatsue.

Confused, Hatsue closed her eyes, before concentrating, there was something else there. Void simply tsked at her, "You may have gotten the clow book in this time, but you forgot about Light and Dark. Foolish Girl. They are now in my possession. Dark Card, Bind her. Light, Blind her."

The Shadows in her room, moved around her, circling her and teasing her. She felt the shadows close in before the light in the room jumped straight into her eyes. Screaming, she fell unconcious.

Void Smirked, "You are no match for me."

Later

Hatsue opened her eyes, blinking as she stared up at the cieling. Shooting up, she noticed she was on the floor. Her eyes felt tiresome, and as she got up, she stared at the vanity in her room. Looking in the mirror, she noticed her eyes had a red iris. Sighing, she looked around, and bit her lip.

Her eyes searched the room, before she stared on her bed. On top of the sheets, lay her picture frame broken, glass fragments, and her picture burned on the edges.

Hatsue walked toward it, and picked up what was left of the picture, Ryo with his hands around her. the bottom corner where her chest and heart was burned off. When she went to put it back down, her hand got sliced on a glass piece, and she shrieked.

Her door suddenly opened, and she saw Touya and Yukito san staring at her, then at the picture and lastly on her bleeding hand.

Hatsue closed her eyes, 'how am i suppose to explain this?', she thought to herself.

Touya looked at her with concern eyes and she chewed the insides of her lip, 'Oni-chan', she thought.

"Are you okay? We heard a scream, and then a shriek," Yukito asked. I looked at him, and nodded. "Hai, Clumsy me, My picture fell. I'll Clean it up. I'll be fine, You guys should carry on."

Yukito looked at the picture, and walked in, "Is this your former friend?" I felt something wet fall down my face, and i realized i was crying. I held the picture with shaky hands, and spoke, her voice wavering, but Hatsue managed to croak out, "Iie, Ryo was more than that, he was someone very close to me."

She felt strong arms encircle her, comforting her, and she looked up suprised, not up into Yukito's eyes, but Touya's.


	7. Chapter 6: Friends

disclaimer: i do not own anything.

Hatsue got up in the morning, she wore an emerald tee shirt, and black jeans. Grabbing her sneakers, she put them on. Walking over to her back pack, she grabbed it. She walked downstairs, into the kitchen. Grabbing a water bottle, she turned around, walking only to bump into someone. She could feel herself fallng and was about to catch herself, when a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

Hatsue's eyes widened, and looked up into amber eyes. She parted her mouth to say thank you, but couldn't speak.

_Flashback_

_Sakura smiled, turning around, she greeted the new student. "Konnichiwa, my name is Sakura Kinomoto." The transfer student known as Syaoran looked up at her, his amber eyes entrapting but cold._

_Flash_

_"Kinomoto, I guess we'll have to rehearse for the play." Syaoran said. Sakura looked up, looking into his deep eyes, and started stuttering, "Haaiii, Buut call me Saakura."_

_Flash_

_Sakura felt a green aura. Running in the streets of Hong Kong, she ran. She saw him, "Syaoran, Syaoran." She saw him turn around. Slowing down, she jumped into his waiting arms, before breathing out, "Syaoran." _

_End of Flashback_

Hatsue blinked before realising Li was still holding her. Straightning up, she nodded, before walking past him.

"Miyamoto-san", she heard Li say. Turning around, she spoke, "Hai?" Li looked past her to see Tomoyo, Meilin, and Eriol before turning to her, "We wanted to thank you for helping Tomoyo, would you like to go out tonight with us?"

Hatsue shook her head, "Iie, Tomoyo shouldn't thank me, I only helped her because Yelen would have heard I just stood to the side. I did not help her out of courtesy, but if she wants to thank me, don't bother. Just tell her to be stronger", Hatsue said coldy. Turning around, she didn't bother to stop where the other three stood, she just walked past them.

The others didn't even bother to catch up with her. As she walked away, she could Tomoyo stifle a cry and heard her say, "Ano, I'm Pathetic, to think she'd want to hang out with someone as weak as me. I am no match for her, huh?"

_Flashback_

_Confused, Hatsue closed her eyes, before concentrating, there was something else there. Void simply tsked at her, "You may have gotten the clow book in this time, but you forgot about Light and Dark. Foolish Girl. They are now in my possession. Dark Card, Bind her. Light, Blind her." _

_The Shadows in her room, moved around her, circling her and teasing her. She felt the shadows close in before the light in the room jumped straight into her eyes. Screaming, she fell unconcious. _

_Void Smirked, "You are no match for me."_

_End of Flashback_

Hatsue felt herself stop in her tracks, before turning back against her own will. Something inside of her churned. Sighing, she went back inside, Syaoran, Meilin, Eriol, and Tomoyo looked up at her. Biting her lip, she spoke, "Gome nasai. I am not use to having friends and I am not good for words. I did not mean to say you are weak or that I do not wish to hang out with you."

Hatsue saw Tomoyo's eyes brighten in an instant, "Really?" Hatsue rolled her eyes, and nodded her head, "Hai."

Tomoyo smiled, "Then will you come with us tonight to go to a club." Hatsue shook her head, "Iie, I must train and study s..." Hatsue stopped as soon as she saw Tomoyo's eyes water, "But I guess I can take some time off for a friend."

Tomoyo smiled. She nodded, before she grabbed Hatsues hand. Hatsue flinched, and Tomoyo looked at her worried, "Daijoubu?"

Hatsue sighed, "I hurt my hand yesterday." Syaoran walked foward, "Let me see, Miyamoto-san." Hatsue forced a smile, "Iie, it is not your concern.." She stopped when he all of a sudden grabbed her hand and turned it around to see a huge gash in her palm.

Syaoran sighed, before looking in his backpack and grabbing some gauze. Hatsue raised an eyebrow at this to which he just shrugged, "Never know when you'll need it." he said.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Tomoyo and Meilin look at her with worried eyes. Hatsue spoke, "I'm alright. Why don't you walk ahead. Syaoran will help wrap my hand."

Tomoyo was relunctant but nodded her head, and walked out the door with Meilin.

Eriol turned to her and said, "Tha was nice, what you did for Tomoyo but if you don't care for her, then why do it?"

Hatsue looked at him, "Who said I didn't care?" Eriol just replied, "I don't know maybe what you said earlier about Tomoyo, making her cry, not helping her out of courtesy but because of Yelen?"

Hatsue sighed, "I didn't mean it. As I said, I am not use to having friends nor have I ever had someone to care about. This is new to me. I am socially inhibited, I guess." Eriol looked at her and nodded. Syaoran was wrapping her hand, listening intently, and spoke, "What about that guy who you have a picture with." Hatsue breathed in before replying, "I did not care for him as much as I wished I could, He was the one who cared for me, and in the end I got him hurt. I do not.." Hatsue said, but got cut off by Syaoran, "You don't want us to get hurt, right? That's why youv'e been trying to keep your distance? Well dont, we can take care of ourselves."

Hatsue felt herself go stiff and shook her head, "Iie, people tend to get hurt around me. I am afrain, I do not have the capability of feeling, I fear I am void of any emotions but pain."

Syaoran finished wrapping her hand, and sighed. Hatsue started to walk out the door but stopped at the sound of Eriol's voice, "Everyone has the capability to feel. The key is acceptance of who you are."

Hatsue bit her lip, "What is who you are, is wrong. What is everything, this life, was never meant to be. What if your soul is dead. What if your spirit was a mistake. And What if everything you sacrificed for meant nothing, because you still lost the people you cared about in the end.", she whispered.

Eriol and Syaoran barely heard her. They watched her walk out. Following her, Syaoran spoke, "Then you become stronger, and work harder, and it wouldn't hurt to have some people by your side. We'll be there even if you don't want us to, because no one should feel that way."

Hatsue sighed, "Your wrong. You don't understand, You never will, Li-san."


End file.
